


A Drop of Nostalgia

by Revasnaslan



Series: Anemones and Thistles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Regris Lived AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Regris finds Keith after searching the ship, and Keith has something to remember the Paladins by, even if he is no longer part of the team.





	A Drop of Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> This is a pinch hit for the _[Regeith Winter Exchange](https://regeithgiftswap.tumblr.com/)_ over on tumblr!! :D

Regris knew that Keith liked to be alone sometimes—which was fine, usually. However, when Keith went missing for well over two vargas, Regris had begun to get a little worried. Even asking Kolivan about the other Blade’s whereabouts hadn’t yielded any results. While searching the ship shouldn’t have taken very long in theory, as it was a small ship, it still had many nooks and crannies that Keith might have been able to squeeze himself into if he didn’t want to be found. Regris supposed that was one of the benefits of Keith’s small size.

When Regris did find Keith, he was in the storage hold, squeezed into the back corner between a crate and the wall. Most of the crates were filled with supplies they had picked up back at the base they had been stationed at until their next assignment came along. Since leaving the Coalition’s main hub, they had mostly been living on whatever rations they could fit into the ship. Regris quickly sniffed the air, and he could tell that the crates Keith was squeezed between did _not_ contain rations. Munitions, perhaps. Paying the crates no further mind, Regris turned his attention back to Keith.

He had curled up in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched something on his datapad. Regris couldn’t tell what he was watching, though. Then, Keith sniffed, and Regris caught sight of a tear rolling down Keith’s cheek, barely visible past the harsh light of the datapad’s screen.

“Keith—” Regris began.

Keith yelped in surprise, evidently not having heard Regris’ approach. He ended up throwing his datapad to the side, where it hit the wall. Thankfully, they were durable, and it only bounced off the wall before landing at Keith’s feet, unharmed.

“Sorry,” Regris said hastily. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Keith shook his head, quickly wiping his eyes. “It’s fine, Reg,” he said, smiling even in spite of the evident tears. “ _I’m_ fine.”

Regris crouched down in front of him, ears flicking in concern beneath his hood as his tail tip twitched nervously against the floor. “But you’re crying—”

A soft snort left Keith’s throat as he reached for his datapad. “Do Galra not cry when they’re happy?” he asked, settling back into his little corner, although he did scoot over enough for Regris to take a seat. “I was just watching a stream of one of the Coalition performances… that’s all.”

Regris settled down in the spot Keith had left open for him, leaning back against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest. This time, his ears were flicking out of curiosity, rather than concern. “The what?”

Keith turned the datapad enough that Regris could see the screen, and he blinked harshly at the bright light—and he wished he had actually thought to bring his glasses with him when he had gone searching for his friend. Then, Keith pressed the play button again, and Regris was greeted with the sight of the Green and Yellow Paladins sliding around on ice. Apparently, that was some kind of sport back on Keith’s homeplanet. He could remember Keith telling him about it once. Keith had promised to take him if they ever went back to Earth. However, the Pink Paladin—the Altean princess—did not look too happy with her current situation. More annoyed than upset. Perhaps they did not having this ‘ice skating’ on Altea? Regris would have asked, but he didn’t want to upset Keith. Perhaps he would at a later date.

“You must miss them a lot,” Regris said softly as Keith leaned against his shoulder. Keith’s only response was another nod and sniff as he wiped his eye with the heel of his hand. “I thought you said you felt out of place there…”

“Only because they wanted me to be their leader and I just… couldn’t do that,” Keith said.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Regris asked. He knew he wouldn’t have liked being forced into a leadership position either. The chances of that happening _now_ , when he was still a relatively young Blade, were slim to none, though. There were many other, more experienced Blades who would be considered if anything happened to Kolivan.

Keith mutely shook his head.

Regris hummed softly in the back of his throat. “For what it’s worth, they probably miss you too…”

Keith nodded, wiping his eyes one last time as he smiled and pressed the play button again. “I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [akumeoi](archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
